


cinta sederhana

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Future Fic, Growing Old Together, Love Letters, M/M, cheesy af, fuckin fluff im dying, oh god save me from the madness that is this ship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: beginilah bagaimana mereka menemukan cinta, dengan tidak terduga. [untuk rpf blast]





	cinta sederhana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okujosu_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okujosu_san/gifts).



>   * Fall Out Boy adalah grup musik independen dan bukan milik saya. Cerita ini 100% murni  ~~FAKTA WOY~~  bersifat fiktif dan non-profit.
>   * Heavily inspired by Sapardi Djoko Damono's poem, Aku Ingin Mencintaimu dengan Sederhana. Saya meminjam unsurnya juga dalam cerita ini. Maafkan.
>   * Untuk Kikin dan semua pejuang peterick lainnya; saya cinta kalian muah.  ~~SHOUT OUT TO KIKIN KARENA SAYA JADI KEPIKIRAN PETE SEBAGAI LORD GAROXX MULU HHH~~
>   * Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan dan ooc:")
> 


Dulu, ketika aku masih tujuh belas dan belum lama bertemu denganmu, cinta adalah sesuatu yang hebat. Indah, mewah, megah. Bergengsi. Sepertinya susah sekali ditemukan, si cinta ini.

Kalaupun ada yang menemukannya, biasanya mereka harus keluar biaya mahal untuk merawat cinta tersebut. Membeli bunga, mengajak nonton di bioskop, kencan di restoran mahal... hal yang begitu. Karenanya aku pun sempat terbawa arus. Berpikir kalau cinta itu tidak bisa dipelihara hanya dengan jalan kaki ke taman bersama, atau berbagi coklat batang murahan, lebih lagi dengan sekadar menghabiskan waktu bersama hampir 24 jam seminggu penuh di belakang van tua dan di bar-bar bau menyedihkan.

Pada usia 17, aku bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak jatuh cinta.

Tentu saja. Kau adalah Arma Angelus Pete Wentz, kau adalah Racetraitor Pete Wentz, kau adalah Pete Wentz pujaan anak-anak patah hati yang begitu gempar dibicarakan sana-sini. Artis lokal penuh sensasi. Semua yang kupikirkan saat bertemu denganmu adalah bahwa aku punya kesempatan bagus menjajal lingkup musik baru bersama seseorang yang memang sudah punya reputasi, mungkin bisa ikut terkenal juga (hei, aku kan masih 17 waktu itu), sehingga aku setuju dengan ajakanmu dan Joe untuk bergabung sebagai vokalis sekalipun pengalaman menyanyiku hampir nihil.

Kemudian hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat seperti guguran daun yang hilang dibawa angin. Entah bagaimana, kita menjadi sangat dekat. Band tanpa nama kita berubah menjadi Fall Out Boy yang terkenal secara lokal, lalu secara nasional, lalu secara internasional. Dalam tahun-tahun yang berlalu sekilat film yang dimaju cepat, aku dan kau tumbuh menjadi sahabat tak terpisahkan. Kau datang padaku untuk memuntahkan sajak-sajak kegelisahan dan kemarahanmu, mengajakku merajutnya menjadi lagu. Aku datang padamu membawa nenada patah yang butuh perbaikan baru. Selalu begitu. Kupelajari kalau kamu adalah satu dari sedikit orang paling membingungkan yang kukenal.

Kita biasa bercanda soal "bersama" di depan pers, dalam bentuk kecupan-kecupan pipi, pelukan mendadak, sampai kata-kata rayuan bernada canda. Ya, canda. Kita memang tidak serius kala itu. Sekalipun kau dan aku sering berkata kalau kita adalah "pasangan jiwa", kenyataannya, selalu ada orang-orang lain yang menemani kita di kala senggang. Aku dengan Anna. Kau dengan Jeanae. Bibirmu di leherku dan pelukan dari belakang yang kita lakukan di atas panggung tidak berarti lebih dari sekadar perlawanan terhadap kebusukan masyarakat yang menolak cinta sesama jenis.

Sementara aku cukup stabil dengan Anna, kau malah putus-sambung dengan Jeanae. Pada akhirnya kau bertemu Ashlee.

Kau menikah dengan Ashlee. Aku bersumpah tidak patah hati.

(Aku tidak patah hati—aku hanya sedikit kesal.)

Ketika memasuki 2008, kau menjadi seorang ayah, dengan Ashlee melahirkan putra yang kalian namai Bronx. Kau terus membelikan Ashlee (dan Bronx) bermacam-macam benda mahal tak berguna. Aku putus dengan Anna. Ia cuma suka barang-barang mahal pemberianku.

Hubungan kita mencapai puncak ketegangan di tahun ini, setelah aku dan kau tak henti bertengkar mengenai komposisi album terbaru FOB. Proses yang dulu lebih mudah dari bernapas, entah bagaimana, terasa asing lagi. Semuanya makin memburuk kala album itu tidak menjual di pasaran. Penggemar mencerca kita. Stres melanda. Oleh karena itu, kita akhirnya memutuskan berpisah jalan sementara, mengistirahatkan band yang telah mengangkat nama kita pada muka dunia.

Kita sempat kehilangan kontak beberapa lama, dengan aku yang sibuk mengurusi album soloku dan kau bereksperimen bersama grup elektropopmu itu. Sekalinya kita bertemu lagi adalah di Lollapalooza. Tidak sengaja mendapat jadwal manggung yang sama.

Kupikir, segalanya akan menjadi sangat buruk dan canggung, tetapi aku lagi-lagi salah seperti biasanya ketika berurusan denganmu. Kamu, yang lebih stabil dan bersahaja setelah sempat kehilangan arah akibat perceraian dengan Ashlee, mengajakku makan malam bersama seusai acara. Ragu-ragu aku setuju. Selama makan itulah kita berbincang, membicarakan keseharian masing-masing, aspek-aspek yang kita lewati dari kehidupan satu sama lain. Bercanda. Tertawa. Seperti biasa saja, seperti hari-hari lama kita dari 2006 atau 2004. Yang berbeda adalah, kau mengejutkanku dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir tepat sebelum kita pulang. Kau mengaku ingin mencintaiku lebih dari sekadar sahabat saja.

(Sebagai kekasih.)

Kutemukan cinta dalam hal paling sederhana, mewujud sebagai seseorang yang biasa saja—tidak mewah, tidak megah, tetapi terasa lebih dekat dan nyaman dari rumah. Cintaku yang asli ternyata tidak lain merupakan sahabat lamaku sendiri. Ini membuatku merasa bodoh sekali karena telah jauh-jauh mencari cinta pada orang-orang yang sejatinya bahkan tidak kukenal dekat, dan merasa lebih bodoh lagi karena aku selalu sadar dekapanmu jauh lebih hangat dan menyenangkan daripada dekapan semua orang yang pernah kukencani, tapi aku ternyata tidak pernah sadar kalau itu satu tanda bahwa hatiku ada padamu, bukan mereka. Tandanya sesederhana itu. Aku yang selalu menganggap cinta itu "ekstra" tidak bisa menyadarinya. Bodoh sekali, kan.

Aku terkejut lagi begitu hubungan kita berubah dari sahabat menjadi kekasih, lalu naik menjadi suami, sebab kesederhanaannya tetap sama. Kau masih marah-marah tiap aku membuat kamar berantakan. Aku masih mengeluhkan selera bajumu. Dalam semua argumen harian itu, ada rasa sayang tersendiri yang kita bagi untuk satu sama lain.

Kau menghujaniku dengan cinta dalam hal-hal paling sederhana, hal-hal paling familier yang sejak dulu sering kuterima; lewat ciuman selamat pagi, lewat lasagna yang tidak bisa dimakan sebab kau tak jago memasak tapi ngotot ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kita, lewat rengekan dan cercaan main-main, lewat barisan lirik tentangku dalam album-album band kita. Lewat kau menjadi dirimu yang biasa; Pete yang suka menggerecoki dan pegang-pegang Patrick.

Cintamu begitu sederhana, begitu biasa, tetapi hatiku sering terasa penuh sampai mau meledak karenanya. Semoga cintaku padamu yang juga tak mewah istimewa, sama biasanya, tetap mampu membuatmu cukup bahagia. Aku tidak akan membelikanmu rumah di bulan seperti yang kaumau, tidak juga akan mentato namamu di kening supaya dunia bisa lihat aku mencintaimu selamanya (sebab aku sendiri lebih suka kita diam-diam saja menikmati cinta sederhana begini), tetapi jika kau sedang kelebihan inspirasi dan butuh teman untuk mengeluarkan isi pikiranmu yang bersesakan dan melahirkan mereka kembali sebagai puisi, atau mungkin lagu, aku pasti selalu ada untuk menemanimu melewati malam-malam panjang mengerjakan itu semua.

Cintaku padamu sesederhana hujan yang memeluk bumi; aku akan pergi, aku akan berada jauh darimu, tetapi aku selalu merindukanmu dan akan kembali pula padamu, pulang, ketika awanku tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa yang lantas berjatuhan sebagai butir-butir sayang.

Padamu seorang.

Hujan bukan sesuatu yang istimewa tetapi aku berharap—dengan seluruh kasihku yang apa adanya aku berharap—bahwa kau akan merasa cukup, dengan afeksi yang tidak terlalu sering dan tidak terlalu jarang, tak terlalu sedikit juga tak terlalu banyak, kau akan merasa cukup dan tidak meninggalkanku untuk cinta-cinta yang lebih megah di luar sana.

Selamat pagi, sayangku. (Jika memang kau menemukan ini di pagi hari.) Aku mencintaimu.

 

* * *

 

"Trick, kau ingat surat cintamu untukku?"

Patrick menggerutu, menggeser kepalanya dari bantal supaya lebih menempel pada dada Pete. "Hngh, yang mana sih?"

"Yang itu loh," kekeh Pete. Jemarinya bergerak menyusuri rambut Patrick yang kian tipis saja dari hari ke hari. "Yang kautulis puluhan tahun lalu. Waktu kita masih terbilang muda, kau masih tiga puluh tiga dan aku masih bisa melompat-lompat di atas panggung."

"Itu surat favoritmu," decak Patrick tanpa membuka mata.

"Ah, tentu saja. Biasanya yang selalu jelas mengungkapkan cinta kan aku. Surat, puisi, hal yang begitu. Orang jarang mengasosiasikanmu dengan kata-kata. Namun sekalinya kau menulis surat, aduh, aku sangat tersentuh jadinya. Sampai menangis segala."

"Berlebihan."

"Tidak, kok. Memang sebegitu banyaknya suratmu membuatku terharu."

"Ya, kau memang menangis waktu itu tapi setelahnya kau menghancurkan pantatku, sialan," Pete tertawa mendengar suaminya mengeluh begitu. "Nafsumu itu suka kelewatan. Dasar binatang."

"Wah, jangan marah begitu dong. Bukan salahku kalau kaupunya bokong terbaik di dunia."

"Hih. Sudah, tidur sana."

"Tidak mau menghidupkan kembali masa muda kita?" Pete mengerling sebelah mata, jahil, sekalipun Patrick tidak akan melihatnya dengan mata terpejam begitu. "Kita bisa menghabiskan malam dengan cara yang lebih seru dibandingkan hanya tidur."

"Kita sudah tua. Kau sudah tujuh puluh delapan, bodoh, mana punya stamina sebanyak 40 tahun lalu."

"Mau kubuktikan salah?"

"Tidak."

"Yakin? Aku bisa—"

"Pete!" sergah Patrick jengkel, memukul lengan suaminya sedikit keras. "Tidur! Jangan menggangguku terus, nanti kutendang ke sofa tahu rasa kau!"

Pete mengaduh, tetapi tertawa lagi sekejap kemudian. Wajah penuh kerutan itu masih memiliki semangat dan kejahilan terkenal seorang Pete Wentz bahkan setelah Fall Out Boy bubar puluhan tahun silam. Sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Patrick pelan dan membawanya dalam rangkulan, Pete mulai menutup mata, menurut, ingin ikut dibuai mimpi seperti sahabat lamanya.

"Cintamu padaku serupa hujan, dan aku buminya," gumam Pete pelan. Tersenyum, tetapi suaranya sudah mulai terinfeksi kantuk. "Sementara aku mencintaimu seperti mentari pagi."

Patrick menguap lebar. "Halah, iya, iya. Simpan puisimu itu untuk besok. Sekarang aku butuh tidur."

"Tidak boleh berpuisi cinta dulu?"

"Tidak. Besok saja."

"Bahkan cuma mengulang puisi balasanku untuk suratmu?"

"Ti. Dak."

"Oke," Pete mencium kening Patrick pelan. "Selamat tidur, Sayang."

Patrick tidak menyahut. Ia hanya menimbun wajahnya lebih dalam di dada Pete, tangan dan kakinya memeluk Pete erat.

Di usia 78, Pete Wentz berbahagia lewat hidupnya yang lebih sederhana.

 

* * *

 

hujan selalu mengingatkanku padamu jauh sebelum kau mengaku mencintaiku begitu; hujan biru. hujan sendu. hujan kelabu. hujan awal harapan baru.

tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi bumi yang setia menunggu kepulangan hujan. aku tidak bisa. diriku tidak dibuat untuk menunggu semata, aku butuh berlari, mengejar, berusaha. bukan cuma diam. sabar bukan kualitas terbaikku. awan-awanmu yang kelabu menjanjikan derasnya cinta untukku. seandainya kau menjatuhkan semua rasa itu sekaligus dan parit-parit yang kusediakan ternyata masih kurang besar, sehingga cintamu luber dan banjir ke mana-mana sampai menggenangi jalan raya akalku, aku tidak mengapa. selama cinta itu masih untukku seorang saja aku tidak mengapa. ya ya ya, memang aku egois seperti itu.

tapi seperti yang kukatakan. aku bukan bumi.

"orang terlalu sering meromantisasi senja dan aku merasa asing untuk menikmati sentuhan pertama matahari sendirian" tapi rasa asing sudah lama menjadi temanku sebab aku tidak pernah cocok berbaur di manapun dengan siapapun. aku tidak punya rumah. menyaksikan cahaya kekuningan mulai menyusupi kaki gunung membuatku merasa damai di tengah kesendirian ini. kupikir rumahku ada di sana, di antara cahaya-cahaya pertama pada pagi hari, tetapi meski begitu aku tetap tidak akan bisa pulang lantaran cahayanya makin bertambah terang dan itu mengaburkan rumahku yang muncul dalam waktu begitu singkat.

demikianlah bagaimana aku menghabiskan hari-hari seorang diri dalam perjalanan mencari rumah yang hampir mustahil dicapai. kutemui banyak orang banyak pengalaman banyak banyak banyak hal di sepanjang perjalanan. kuhamburkan begitu banyak cinta pada orang-orang yang salah di waktu yang salah, orang-orang yang benar di waktu yang salah, orang-orang yang salah di waktu yang benar. aku merasa kosong. mereka terasa sangat artifisial dan aku tetap tak bisa berbaur bahkan dengan cintaku sendiri. cinta tanpa makna. masihkah itu disebut cinta ketika ia tak bermakna?

di satu titik di sepanjang jalan, aku bertemu denganmu. kehadiranmu rupanya tidak sefenomenal bayanganku soal cinta sejati—tidak ada guntur dan feromon kecocokan dan pandangan yang terkunci terlalu lama. susah menyadari hidupmu telah berubah selamanya tanpa tahu persis apa penyebabnya. namun barangkali begitulah bagaimana cinta mempekerjakan kita berdua; dengan alami. berteman berkencan dan menikahimu tidak pernah terasa terpaksa bagiku. semuanya terjadi dengan begitu alami seolah takdir kita sudah dirajut sebagai satu sejak awal penciptaan dari segala penciptaan. aku tidak pernah bisa berbaur dengan siapapun. kecuali denganmu. karena kita sejatinya satu. kamu bukan pernikahan maupun cinta pertamaku tetapi kupikir barangkali kamu bisa menjadi yang terakhir. yang terelok. jika kita mau belajar seni menerima dan bertahan pada satu sama lain. (demi tuhan aku benci sekali menulis hal murahan begini. namun kau perlu tahu.)

kemudian kau juga membuatku tersadar alasan aku tak pernah menemukan rumah; karena selama ini aku memandang segalanya dari perspektif yang salah. cahaya mentari pertama di pagi hari bukanlah rumahku. cahaya mentari pertama di pagi hari adalah aku. diriku. dan rumahku ternyata adalah kamu. bumi berisikan hal-hal menakjubkan yang sederhana dan familier.

aku tidak bisa menjadi bumi sebab bumi ialah kamu.

sebagaimana matahari yang kembali menyentuh atap rumah malu-malu saat subuh beranjak pada pergantian hari, aku pun ingin kembali jatuh cinta padamu di setiap permulaan hari perlahan-lahan sebelum semuanya membludak lagi dan kau kepanasan terlalu banyak diekspos cahaya yang begitu merindukanmu. untuk setiap detik napasmu terbuang dengan namaku di dalamnya aku mau mencintaimu sampai penghujung masa. sampai sayang ini tak bersisa. dan jika di setiap detik itu pula aku memimpikan selamanya, kau boleh berbahagia telah menabung setidaknya dua juta keabadian untuk menikmati sisa cintaku yang masih ada.

(namamu adalah doa yang kunyanyikan sebagai himne pujian—rasa syukur—rayuan pada semesta supaya kita dibiarkan begini saja tanpa diganggu-ganggu lagi ke depannya.)

orang lain tidak akan mengerti inti surat ini. kau sudah berada di sisiku sangat lama untuk langsung tahu arah pembicaraanku bahkan hanya dari lima kalimat pertama. pikiranku adalah jagat rumit yang seringkali tak tertuang baik kalau cuma berperantarakan kata-kata tetapi kau begitu mudah memahaminya. aku senang dengan kaulah aku berbagi kekacauan ini dan bukannya manusia lain—memang kita ini akan selalu tarik-menarik dengan perbedaan yang sama, persamaan yang berbeda. beginilah bagaimana aku mengucapkan suka citaku di esok hari (dan esok-esoknya lagi):

selamat pagi. aku mencintaimu.

**Author's Note:**

>  **note** : gaya penulisan patrick cenderung singkat, to the point, dan sesuai kaidah (?), sementara pete lebih panjang, acak-acakan, kebanyakan tidak mengenal kapital, tetapi puitis. ini contoh [surat patrick](http://www.altpress.com/contributors/entry/patrick_stump_essay) dan ini contoh [jurnal pete](http://fobomatic.tumblr.com/peteisacreep). semoga saya berhasil menangkap kesan mereka dalam surat buatan saya tersebut.
> 
> terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
